This proposed workshop also aims to address NIA?s objectives in the social and behavioral sciences that are consistent with strategies in the National Alzheimer?s Plan, including to expand research aimed at prevention, and is relevant to the Alzheimer?s Disease Research Implementation Milestones related to non-pharmacological interventions. Towards this end, BSR is particularly interested in understanding how potentially modifiable behavioral and social risk factors affect later life in cognitive status and Alzheimer?s disease (AD). Building on a strong evidence base linking a range of behavioral and social factors to cognitive health, several NIA-supported efforts are already underway to test whether social engagement, cognitive stimulation, dietary modification and weight reduction, exercise, artistic and creative activities, and stress reduction can prevent or remediate normal age-related cognitive decline. There is now also growing interest in understanding the role of behavioral and social processes, whether direct or via interactions with biological susceptibilities, in the etiology of AD and, in the longer term, assessing their potential as targets for AD prevention.